1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a switch protecting and adjusting arrangement for use in a switch operating mechanism which is capable of preventing possible peeling of a circuit pattern from a printed board or breakage of a switch attached to the printed board.
2. Description of Prior Art
Where a slide switch is attached to a printed board and subjected to a remote control for operation thereof, an excessive force is liable to be applied to a circuit pattern of the printed board or the switch. Therefore, a conventional switch operating mechanism has been suffering from such a problem that the pattern is possibly peeled and the switch is possibly broken due to the excessive force applied to the circuit pattern or the switch. Furthermore, where a metal sheet with a switch operating slot punched out therefrom is employed as a switch operating member, there have been disadvantages; for example, as many sheets must be prepared as there are kinds of configurations of switch knobs so as to adapt to the configurations of the switch knobs, and a switch resetting mechanism having a spring means cannot be provided.